Artificial insemination (AI) is a common technique in swine and cattle farming. Freshly ejaculated boar semen must be stored in extender solution for preservation at 15-18° C. or 4-5° C., and bull semen has to be extended prior to cryopreservation and storage in liquid nitrogen. Various types of extender solutions and compounds have been developed to reduce the metabolic activity of sperm and allow for extended preservation. However, new and improved culture media and/or sperm extenders are needed to improve artificial insemination in animals and in vitro fertilization and embryo culture in humans.